Turning Time
by thebookgirl20
Summary: Harry and Ron travel back in time with a potion of Snape's making, transforming them into girls. Will they be able to save Voldemort from being bad? Will they survive as girls in 1943? AU and OTT characters :) might be some Tom Riddle/Harry later on.
1. Chapter One

Ron screamed when he saw it. The worst thing that could possibly happen. His Hermione, his love, she'd fell down, struck by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange"

That's what it'd say in books later on, on her graveyard, people'd talk.

A viscous laughter came from Bellatrix, "I've killed the mudblood witch! I've killed the Weasley's woman!"

Suddenly Ron was grabbed by Snape who dragged him along to Dumbledore's office. Harry was there, looking shaken.

"What are you doing?" Ron breathed, not able to talk. Tears formed in his eyes.

Dumbledore's portrait spoke up in a far away voice, as if they were away from the battle.

"When I was alive, Severus and I concocted a disguise potion that would work as a time turner and a mask of identity. I need you boys to take it now. The moment has come. I know you are suffering, I know it is hard and I know what happened to Miss Granger. It doesn't have to be like that. Take the potion and travel back in time."

Snape was rushing around Dumbledore's office, getting two beakers and filling the potion to the correct amount. "The year will be 1943. You are to stop Voldemort in his 5th school year. You must not reveal your true identity. Do not let your guard down. Take the potion and save the Wizarding World because Merlin knows I cannot," Severus said quickly, showing them a fatal wound he'd got.

"Take my memories," These were his last words and the pair acted quickly, taking them, putting them in the Pensieve, shrinking the Pensieve and wrapping it in a parcel which Ron pocketed.

Then, they knocked back the potion glasses, feeling the dark got liquid touch the back of their throats and morph it seemed.

Distorting the vision, in front of them, they had one last glance in the mirror, seeing their changed, now female bodies.

 **This is a short chapter, sorry. What happens when Ron and Harry are girls in 1943? Will they be able to save the Dark Lord. Stay tuned! Xxx**


	2. Chapter Two

A swirl of colours and flashes of bright lights. Bangs and shutters like old fashioned cameras. They heard the ding dongs of clocks, chiming towers and Christmas bells. Wind rushed past their ears like they were flying.

And at last, it stopped.

It took some time for poor Harry and Ron to get focused again. They were in the Headmaster's office, but instead of Albus Dumbledore, it was Armando Dippet. The year was 1943 and Harry and Ron were girls. The room was empty so Harry quickly got the pensieve out. "What'll that do? Look at Snape's childhood memories" Ron asked. He sounded frightened.

"Oh don't sound so scared Ron, we're under the Invisibility Cloak so no one will see us," Harry whispered.

They took a peek at the pensieve, which Harry thought might have a good spell to put on the Headmaster. "The Confundus Charm," Ron mumbled, "That'll do the trick,"

Harry shrunk the pensieve back again and Ron slipped it into the pouch in his pocket.

"We really need that," he said as he tucked it away.

They took the invisibility cloak off and sat down in the chairs, waiting for the headteacher.

He came in, wearing brown robes with gold patterns on them. He looked smart and haughty.

"Oh," Dippet was surprised, "Good Afternoon, when did you two girls come?" He implored curiously.

"We came just now, Professor. I'm Harriet Porter and this is Romilda Wells. We are new exchange students and we've come for our first day. You invited us, remember?" Harry made up some names and stuff on the spot that he'd rehearsed before Dippet arrived.

The Headmaster frowned, "Now I don't remember having two exchange..." He turned to look at some papers, as if expecting a wonderous explanation lying on his desk.

At this point, Ron or "Romilda" confunded the headmaster and a silly look came into his eyes. He smiled at them and said, "Well, I suppose you'd better be sorted,"

He took the Sorting Hat from its shelf, which looked less battered and old but still old. First it went on Harry's head. His breath went dry as he realised the Sorting Hat recognised him.

"So," it whispered cheekily in his head, "I sorted you in Gryffindor before, did I? Well today I'm going to make you and your friend's life easier. You'll be a SLYTHERIN!"

Thank goodness the room only herd the last word, and Dippet transfigured a set of plain robes he'd taken out to be Slytherin.

For Ron, the same verdict was found and soon they were in school uniform. Slytherin school uniform.

"I'll get a Slytherin prefect to show you around. Being new, we don't want you lost. He'll also show you your head of house, Professor Slughorn. He teaches Potions and you'll find him most agreeable."

There was a knock on the door and a pale, handsome boy walked in. He was tall, with dark hair and sinful dark eyes. A smile played on his features. But Harry and Ron paled with fear. It was Voldemort. "Oh my god," Ron half spoke into Harry's ear.

Their hearts were beating fast as Riddle spoke. "Hello Headmaster, what's the problem?"

"Ah Riddle," he motioned to the two girls, "This is Harriet Porter and Romilda Wells. They are exchange students who were previously homeschooled. I sorted them and they're both Slytherin, so would you do the good honour of showing them around and making them comfortable.

Tom studied the girls carefully. Harriet Porter had long wavy dark hair, with a side fringe. She wore glasses that were quite recognisable. She was small and had green startling eyes.

Romilda Wells, on the other hand was tall bordering lanky, had dull blue eyes and more freckles than he knew dark curses. Her short dark red straight hair, instantly looked modern. He pegged her as a feminist sort.

"Of course I will, Professor," Riddle smiled and led them out the door.

"Goodbye girls, and Tom," Armando called as they left.

When they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Harriet and Romilda stopped.

"Where do we go?" Romilda asked quietly.

Tom turned and looked at her, flashing a charming smile, "Just through here," he started walking. "No need to be scared as well," he added, "Slytherin House will welcome you lovely ladies graciously,"

Romilda snorted on being called a lovely lady, rather uncharacteristically, which caused raised eyebrows from Riddle. Harriet nudged her.

They followed Riddle until they reached a stone wall. He stood in front of it and said the password: _Pureblood. "_ Rememeber that," he told them, "This is the password to the Slytherin Common Room,"

As they went in, they saw the green and silver decorated room they'd seen in second year. The familiar sofas, lighting and furniture didn't surprise or comfort them.

There were a few people here as well, but Harry glanced at a clock which read 10 o'clock.

"If you look at the windows, you'll see the Great Lake outside Hogwarts," Riddle pointed out.

"Ooh," Harriet fake wowed, "What kind of creatures live there?"

"A giant squid, and you might see him once in a while, if it's good weather to go inside the lake," Riddle explained.

He then reached the bottom of a staircase, "This goes to the Slytherin Girl's Dorms. You'll be in Number 7 with a girl called Bellatrix Black. She's nice when you get to know her. Goodnight," he smirked and walked off.

As he reached his own staircase, he parted with, "If you need me for _anything,_ I'll be in Room 6 up here. The girls can up these stair but the boys can't come up yours," he added the last bit at the end to make sure they thought they were safe.

Harriet and Romilda thanked him and went upstairs. They walked into Room 7 quietly, but the lights were on and Bellatrix was sitting on the bed. Romilda clenched her fists, in her mind she angry about Hermione's death but Harriet squeezed her hand.

Bellatrix looked up. She had been reading from Witch Weekly. "Hi," she greeted, "My name is Bellatrix Black, who are you?"

She sounded kind and sweet enough, but Romilda couldn't help notice she was in her underwear and it didn't cover much of the fifth year.

"I'm Harriet," Harry said and Ron said, "I'm Romilda. We're exchange students, we used to be homeschooled."

Bellatrix pointed lazily to the twin beds across from her. "That'll be your beds. Goodnight, but do you mind if I keep some light on. Only this article about hair is so interesting,"

"That's fine, we like sleeping in the light," Romilda smiled.

"I'm going to pop off to the bathroom, your clothes are in your trunks," Bellatrix bounced off the bed and out the door.

"How are we going to survive with her?" Ron said, in a doomed voice.

"She's not bad, you just need to control yourself."

"Hermione." Ron said one word.

"Ron if we can change time then we are going to try to, because then Hermione will be alive,"

"Ok." Ron sighed, "I'll try,"

They changed into pyjamas, not before looking at their female bodies. They had breasts and were fascinated by them. "At least we can't get erections," Ron laughed, "At this rate we'll be watching out more for Tom Riddle,"

They got into their beds and fell asleep around the same time Bella came back. She fell asleep too, content that her new visitors were nice and not weird and probably purebloods.

The next morning, Harriet woke up yawning, she looked to the right and Romilda was still sleeping. Bellatrix hadn't waken up yet either. It was 6:00 am. No wonder, Harriet groaned. She was never going to get any sleep now. So she decided to organise her things in the bedside cupboard provided.

She also had to transfigure her boys things into girls things. The boy's deodorant turned into floral perfume. His razor transformed into a more feminine one, with a light honey yellow and raspberry pink accent and case.

He had found a compartment in his trunk. It had sanitary pads and medicines like ibuprofen. There was also a hairbrush and a makeup bag. The makeup bag contained mascara, two eyeshadow palettes, three lipsticks and some eyeliner, not to forget the moisturiser and boring stuff.

As he went on in his trunk, he noticed there was as few boys things as possible. This must have transformed their Hogwarts Trunks as well as appearances. It was awfully clever of Snape and Dumbledore.

He opened Romilda's case and found female things there as well, thankfully.

Bellatrix had now woken up. "What's the time?" She said sitting up.

"Half six," Harriet answered.

"I'd better get a shower, if you want to get one in, wake up Romilda soon or the late waking bitches will take so long in them you won't stand a chance,"

"Right," Harriet replied as Bellatrix left the room. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

Romilda woke up as well, from Bellatrix's voice and panicked for a second. Harriet explained what Bella'd said and what was in their trunks. "That's genius," Romilda sighed happily, then stopped and looked worried, "Harry, if we're girls right, do you reckon we'll get Periods?"

Harriet looked worried, "I did see stuff in our bags for that so I think we might,"

"Oh my god, remember how Hermione used to be on her period!" Romilda whispered, "What if Bellatrix gets really evil on hers?"

This sent a shiver down Harriet's spine, "We can hardly go asking Tom about them can we? And we'll look weird asking Bellatrix as if we don't know. She'll get suspicious." Harriet argued.

"Hospital Wing. As soon as one of us gets it, first we will go down and ask the nurse. She'll know everything," Romilda found a solution and they decided to worry about it when it came.

For now, they got dressed and put some makeup on. They put nude makeup on quite lightly according to the back of the box. Romilda put a light pink lipstick on and Harriet chose nude. Then they looked at each other, and made horrified faces. "Oh that's terrible, we need to take this off right now," Ron scampered in his trunk for some sort of remover.

"Wait," Harry remembered a spell Dumbledore had done for cleaning things up, so putting all his energy into it and think hard of the state he wanted his face to be, he charmed himself. Then he did the same to Ron, who looked very pleased. "Thanks," Romilda breathed, that was a close save, especially as he heard the pattering footsteps outside his door.

"Ooh, you two look sweet," Bellatrix said as she came in. She was wearing a black dress underneath her robes. Her makeup was quite bold, escepially the eyes with her black eyeliner and smoky eye. Her lips were a dark shade of purple and stood out.

Even at a young age, she had a dark style. "Is it only us three in here?" Asked Romilda with silent nervousness.

"Yeah," Bellatrix smiled cosily as if it were her home, "The other girls aren't nice anyway and there's not many of them,"

"Who do you hang around with then?"

Bellatrix smirked, "I usually go with the boys, like Abraxus Malfoy, Xavier Nott, my cousin Orion Black and Tom Riddle. I'll introduce you to all of them at Breakfast because they're lovely and probably would want to know you two,"

Bellatrix hopped off her bed and they followed her down to the common room.

"I'll take you to the Great Hall," she said as they left the Common Room.

"You're really helpful and kind, thank you!" Harriet showed their appreciation even though he as well as Ron were nervous.

After all, they were about to meet the most dangerous friendship group of their time. The Death Eaters, and to think Bellatrix had called them lovely. Not to mention Tom Riddle again, who thought Ron was a scaredy cat.


	3. Chapter Three

Bellatrix passed people in corridors, giving either an eyelash flutter, a smile or a dark frown. They knew they'd probably get a dark frown if Harry and Ron were still boys.

They reached the great hall which had the same layout, but it felt different and quite hard not to go to Gryffindor. They followed Bellatrix to the Slytherin table instead and sat down where the other boys were. Harriet and Romilda sat together, with Bellatrix and Abraxus Malfoy facing them. It was clear the latter couple were going out. Bellatrix was kissing him passionately. Tom Riddle sat next to Harriet and Nott sat across from Tom.

They all greeted each other with smiles and looks.

"Where's Black?" Asked Bellatrix, confused that her cousin hadn't arrived.

"He's still asleep, I tried to wake him," Nott said with purses looks. He looked like the mum of the group.

"What are your names?" Asked Malfoy politely to the two new girls at their table.

"I'm Romilda Wells and this is Harriet Porter!"

Harriet was thankful that Romilda introduced them because he felt really nervous. Maybe it was because he was next to a dangerous but really hot guy who'd tried to kill him later on.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Romilda and Harriet," a voice behind them said, settling beside Romilda.

"I'm Orion," the boy had curly, slightly messy long black hair, similar to Sirius except shorter than his. It made sense though, since they were in the same family.

"You can call me Harry," Harriet said, this way it would be a lot easier to remember things.

"My nickname's Ron," Romilda added.

"Harry and Ron, now that's a lot easier to remember and say," Orion grinned.

Harriet and Romilda noticed they were apart from the Slytherins in the table, this little death eater group they were in, had dark looks and stares shot at them. It was as if they were frightened or angry.

The others at the table ignored this, like they were in their own world of high importance.

"Tom, what do have first?" Orion lazily asked, leaning back on his chair with a piece of buttered toast.

"Potions," Tom answered simply, he'd been quiet through breakfast, plotting something with Nott, "That'll be good, because then Harry and Ron'll meet Slughorn,"

Bellatrix cajoled, "Ah Slughorn, you'll like him,"

"Then," Bellatrix continued with an air of importance, "Us girls have Etiquette and Housework Class,"

This wasn't something Harry and Ron'd heard. "What's that, then?" Ron queried. He didn't like the sound of it at all, because he was rubbish at sewing and stuff.

"We do a range of things like knitting, sewing, cooking, learning etiquette and manners, charms for the housework, cleaning spells and stuff. It's usually the dippy silly girls that just want to get married who take it,"

Orion laughed, "Or, as mother says "The Respectable Kind,"

Bella and Orion laughed.

"Wait, I thought you were cousins!" Harriet frowned, finishing her cereal.

"We're twins!" Laughed Orion, "Did she tell you we were cousins?!"

The others laughed as well, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bellatrix does that when she's angry with me, and yesterday I pranked her!" Orion explained, making Harry and Ron feel less idiotic.

The bell rang and the Hall started to move. "Classes already! Well, let's go to Potions with the Gryffindors!" Nott got up, and led the way.

"Slughorn'll like you if you do well, or come from a good family," Malfoy told them, "His favourite is Tom though,"

Tom smirked, "I thought his favourite was crystallised pineapple!" He laughed.

It was an in-joke but Harry knew Tom sucked up to Slughorn by giving him his favourite treats. He'd learned a lot during his long sessions in the pensieve with Dumbledore.

They sat down in class, in a sort of formation, with Nott and Malfoy at the back, Orion and Riddle at top and Bellatrix in the middle. "No one ever sits near me," she fake cried, then howled wickedly.

"Ron and Harry should sit together, though. It being their first day," Professor Slughorn came over and introduced himself.

"My name is Professor Slughorn. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope I'll get to know you charming girls a bit more, as I'm your head of house. But for now," he clapped his hands, "We are in Potions!"

Standing up at the top of his class, he called for quiet. "Silence children, now what we have to do today is a simple potion,"

Slughorn always started his year quite easily, and today he did it, because, one, he'd given them hard work, two, he wanted to see how capable his new students were.

Tom turned around and told Bellatrix something, who relayed it to Harry and Ron, "You've got to do really well," she said

Each person had their separate cauldrons but people had to be in pairs. Harry knew that Ron was going to struggle. In normal conditions, he would've panicked because of Snape and now there was Slughorn's watchful eye. The instructions were written on the board and they didn't have textbooks.

They read as follows:

 _Ingredients _

_Fairy wings_

 _Morning dew_

 _Rose petals_

 _Lady's mantle_

 _Unicorn hair_

 _Ginger roots_

 _Method_

 _1\. Grind the wings of three fairies and add to cauldron._

 _2\. Stir slowly, and then add morning dew._

 _3\. Stir vigorously, then heat the mixture._

 _4\. Find a single fresh rose. Pluck seven petals and add to cauldron._

 _5\. Chop the dried ladies mantle and add to cauldron then stir._

 _6\. Add a lock of unicorn hair, and stir vigorously._

 _7\. Add powdered ginger root and then heat._

 _8\. Lastly, wave wand over the cauldron to finish potion._

It was a beautification potion and Slughorn allowed students to take it as it was completely harmless and temporary.

"Not that you'll need it, as you are a beautiful class already,"

Tom Riddle walked over to Harry and Ron, and then asked politely if he could go with Romilda.

Romilda was surprised, "Um yeah ok," she said and went to get two cauldrons.

Tom turned to Harry, "Slughorn'll be watching you two closely and I think it would help Romilda if I was her partner." He flashed a knowing smile, "Also, Slughorn has a club he'll recruit you in if you're worthy. Make sure to get in as only the most intelligent do. We're all in it,"

When he said 'we', Harry supposed he meant his little dark posse. He was right, as they tried helping Harry and Ron throughout the lesson, even going as far as cutting Ron's ingredients at the ready for him. They could tell Ron was slow and Tom finished his potion, then subtly helped Ron with his.

"Thank you," Ron looked at Tom, slightly shocked. He hadn't expected the Dark Lord to be this helpful.

"Don't look so shocked, it'd be lovely for you two to get in the Slug Club,"

Then I'd know more about you, Tom thought. Then you might join the cause.

As expected, Harry and Ron got told to stay behind after class.

"That was outstanding, Miss Porter and Miss Wells. For new students, you have really grasped potion making. I hope you enjoyed the lesson?"

"Yeah it was fun," Harriet said.

"I liked it," Romilda interjected.

"Such excellent students as yourselves, Potion making would come quickly. And from my own house as well." He looked proud for a minute, "Anyways, I came to ask you, would you like to join a club I have? For the most impressive students only?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "We'd love to, Professor," Romilda thanked.

"Ah well, I will notify when our next dinner is. Bye now!" He led them out the door.

Etiquette and Housework went alright, with Bellatrix making plans for Hogsmeade mostly through it. "We'll go to WandaWear definitely, to buy dresses for the Slug Club meeting. You'll want to look hot!"

She was talking about it at Lunch as well, and Harry and Ron tried to act like they loved dresses. "I mean I like hanging around with boys," she looked at the boys, but Bella continued, "It's fun to talk about girly stuff as well, like dresses,"

"Nott's a big girl, you can talk dresses with him," Malfoy laughed.

"Abraxus, thank god I don't date your sense of humour. We'd be over in a second," Bellatrix huffed.

Ron thought all the Malfoys were like that.

What Harry and Ron had wanted the most was to meet their families. It would be so cool, and now that they were making Hogsmeade plans, they might bump into some people they recognised in Gryffindor.

 _Later that night, in the Slytherin Common Room,_

Bellatrix sat with a small pair of shorts and a top that barely covered her chest. Abraxus was kissing her. Tom Riddle was smirking and going over plans with Nott and Orion about their latest escapade. "I heard there's a Muggle village, not too far away from Hogsmeade. It would be easy to apparete to," Nott pointed out.

"Hmm," Orion's eyes danced wickedly, "I want to know if we can use the new girls yet,"

Tom looked at him for a minute, "What are you wanting to _use_ them for?"

Orion had dark lustful eyes, "You could use them for anything. Like what Malfoy and Bella are doing right now,"

They were on the couch, moaning and panting, while Abraxus fingered Bellatrix. "Oh oh oh," she panted, as his body ground on top of her.

"What? You suggest using them to be unhelpful and slightly irratating during one of our meetings?"

Orion explained exactly what he'd like to do to Romilda, in a low voice.

They were, after all, teenage boys.

Patting down the stairs quietly, Harry entered the Common Room.

All eyes looked at her immediately, in her black nightdress.

"What's wrong?" Nott asked as he saw the rather attractive girl yawning in just a flimsy nightdress. It didn't cover her properly at all.

Harry had developed quite a body when he turned into a girl, including C cup breasts which Riddle couldn't help staring at.

Of course, Harry being Harry had placed silencing charms and practised pleasure with his new body, which turned out to be great.

"I couldn't sleep," Harriet stated, "I came down for some peace,"

Riddle stood up, "There's a hundred much more...productive things you can do instead of sleeping." His voice trailed off intentionally and his eyes were dark like Orions.

Riddle took Harriet's hand and led her to he sofa, noticing Harry looked at Bellatrix's actions. "Oh we could do much more than that," he purred delightfully in Harry's ear.

Harriet looked up at the death eater boys innocently, "Do you have any cocoa?" she asked.

The boys laughed and Nott said seductively, "None as sweet as your touch, darling,"

"Oh boys," Bellatrix huffed as she rolled away from Abraxus, "Don't be so rude. For goodness sake, let her have the cocoa,"

Tom gave Bellatrix a funny look, "Didn't know you were the boss now,"

"I just," Bellatrix's voice changed, "I was looking after our new guest. And anyways, I wasn't talking to _you_ ,"

Tom smirked, "You need to keep your girlfriend in control, Abraxus. Or something...unfortunate might happen to her," His tone was guarded and threatening.

Bellatrix carried on pouring some hot cocoa from an ornate decanter in the middle of the room. "Here," she gave Porter a glass who drank it quickly.

"Not too quick!" Bella warned, but Harriet had fainted on the sofa, feeling instantly dizzy.

Bellatrix huffed and levitated the sleeping girl over to the Girl's Dorm stairs, but not before Tom modified her memories.

And then, the death eaters fell asleep soon after as well, not before they had sorted the next attack and victims.


	4. Chapter Four

When Harriet awoke, she realised Bellatrix was looking down at her. Her head was thumping with a strong headache. She remembered falling down yesterday, that must've been it.

"Are you okay now?" Bellatrix asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah I think, good morning,"

Romilda came over and sat on Harry's bed. "Bellatrix told me you fell off your bed and bumped your head in the night. She had to pick you up. Can you imagine? I never even heard you!"

"Well, you've always been quite a strong sleeper, and I'm fine now,"

"Thank goodness for that. We're still on for Hogsmeade shopping on Saturday, right,"

"Yeah sure," Romilda and Harry agreed, secretly wishing they couldn't go. Picking dresses was boring enough but now they had to act like they cared.

After breakfast, in which the death eaters asked about Harry's head, Romilda and Harry had a class with the Gryffindors for Divination.

They were so happy because they'd been waiting to have a class to themselves where they could just talk freely.

Romilda and Harriet walked up the familiar stairs to the North Tower, where a little landing with a trapdoor was situated. A ladder was leading up to the trapdoor and some students had already reached the top. The Gryffindors they had the class with, eyed them surveyingly especially since they'd been seen in His company. Hanging with Riddle never did anyone good.

Their teacher was a witch unsurprisingly like Trelawney, except not so bug faced. Her blonde-ginger hair was held up by layers of cloth or bandanas which were softly coloured. Her neck was adorned with all the beads in the world it seemed, and how a person could walk without being weighed down like an anchor surprised the duo. She wore a robe of silly patterns, light blue and brown Aztec prints.

"My name is Professor Trelawney," she greeted the class, more specifically the new pair. Harry and Ron remembered their Prof, Trelawney mentioning her grandmother, who was a Seer and great teacher. She, however, hadn't seemed like the fake Sybil was.

"I will be teaching you Divination which is a close study of the signs and stars and what they tell us."

An organised mess of little armchairs, pouffes, sofas and twin chair tables cluttered the room. The familiar smell of a Seer's perfume graced the curtains which were the same thick red velvet ones as Harry and Ron had seen in the future.

"First, can everyone collect a crystal ball! We will be looking at what the different shapes, colours and types of images we can expect from the balls," she announced, clapping her ringed hands.

The Gryffindors got there first and a boy with dishelleved hair, green eyes and glasses took a crystal ball before Harry could. The boy looked like a Potter very much, bearing an uncanny resemblance. "I'm Jack Potter," he smiled as he passed Harriet and Romilda their balls. They introduced themselves to Harry's grandfather with smiles of glee, and soon another boy came up. He had bright ginger hair, was tall and wore slightly old robes. He must be the Weasley.

Romilda went over and started to talk to him, finding out his name was David Weasley, and he was just taller than her. He was a bright sparky boy who reminded Ron of Fred or George. He just wished he could blurt out who he really was.

These Gryffindors seemed nice and the others warmed up to the pair as the lesson went on. Harry learned lies and deceit filled his social life, which he knew already.

Then, at the end of the lesson, Harry cut his arm on a rough plate edge, while putting away his crystal ball.

The cut bled and as soon as the teacher saw the purple swirly blood flowing out, she gave him a disapproving look and sent them to the Hospital Wing rushedly.

As they hurried down, Harry winced in pain. "What's making it purple?" He gasped.

"Probably something in that class, it was weird,"

When they reached the Hospital wing, Madam Poppyseed awaited them. As soon as she saw it, she went and fetched a strong red potion, and magicked up some bandages for his arm.

"Take the potion, and it'll reverse the effects," she said with a thin lip, "It'll also get rid of the headache."

"Why's my blood purple?" Harry asked, still in galore about his odd coloured blood.

"Didn't you know? It's a particularly strong type of Firewhisky. The alchohol makes your blood purple and head pound for hours afterwards if you drink too fast. I'm not happy with how you managed to drink it. No one would've be drinking that stuff if I controlled it," she sternly spoke in voice like she was telling them off.

"But wait, I didn't drink anything last night,"

"Bellatrix." Ron said one word and Harry knew what he meant. She had lied to him like everyone else at Breakfast this morning.

The Death Eaters were keeping something a secret and had managed to modify memories of it. But they couldn't break through the physical effect it'd had.

"Maybe," Harry testily chose his words, "It'd be best not to tell them I was bleeding,"

Madam Poppyseed told them she could take the plasters off and heal it with a slightly stingy spell if he wanted. "Yes please," Harry asked.

When Harriet had finished her ordeal, Ron and her went down to the Great Hall.

The bell would signify Lunch soon, and the Death Eater gang they'd gotten involved in would be here as well.

Harry was dreading seeing them, and looked at the graze type wound he had on his arm. It didn't look like it had bled, and hopefully they wouldn't look too closely as it was.

Nott was the first to arrive, settling down oppstote Ron, flashing a smile. "How was divination then?"

Romilda did her best charming smile back and started talking to Nott about Crystal balls and predicting the future.

"Which is all a bunch of rubbish, really," Tom added as he sat down next to Harry.

"I agree," Harry said, "Our teacher gives me the creeps,"

"What's that sore bit on your arm?" Tom was pointing at her arm and the weirdly shaped graze that lay on it.

Harry felt instantly nervous, but thankful that Bella, Orion and Abraxus weren't here. They'd be interrogating him.

"It's a graze, I grazed it on a crystal ball,"

Tom looked at him in disbelief, "You grazed it on a _crystal ball_?"

Romilda chipped in thankfully, knowing how stupid it must've sounded, "Yeah the ball had a sharp edge poking out from where it had broken and Harry was careless with it,"

Riddle smiled, and then said cooly, "Thank goodness it didn't **bleed."**

Ron and Harry's suspicions were confirmed. The Death Eaters had been lying about the fall and it was more a hangover. Harry knew they weren't silly enough to wipe a memory just because of a few drinks. It must have been something they'd said.

Harry knew exactly what Tom was getting at but couldn't let **him** know that. "I know, blood makes me faint! I can't stand it,"

"Typical girl then, eh?" Nott laughed. He seemed to have everyone stereotyped and Harry's seemed to be Valley Girl. Ron was a proper young lady.

"Where's Bellatrix and Orion and Abraxus?" Harriet asked.

"They got held back, they were misbehaving," Tom laughed, a chilling laugh. It was the same on he'd done in the Chamber.

At that moment, Bellatrix arrived, poking Harry from behind and yelling, " **Surprise**!"

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" She squealed.

"Why not? Are you getting expelled?" Orion hopefully commented.

"We're going to Hogsmeade! For a girls day out!" Bellatrix hugged Harry and Ron.

"Yay!" Ron said happily.

This made Abraxus give her a funny look, "I honestly don't get why you girls are so obsessed,"

Tom got up suddenly, "I'm going to the library," and he walked off.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. They had a task that involved Tom and had barely got to know him. One of them needed to get close to him.

"I'll come with you!" Harry offered, which made Tom turn at the heels.

"Why?" He forced a fake smile, "Finish your lunch, and make wedding plans or whatever girls do," That made Abraxus roll over in laughter. Harry honestly didn't get why he laughed at everything. It was like he was made to laugh at bad jokes.

"I need to do my Ancient Runes homework," Harry got up with her bag and walked over to Tom.

"Bye bye!" Harry waved to the others while Tom walked on ahead.

"What's your problem?" Tom asked Harry.

Harry feigned innocence,"Nothing, why? I just need to polish up on Ancient Runes and do the homework,"

Tom stared at him like she was some sort of idiot, "You haven't had Ancient Runes this week. Your **first** lesson's tomorrow," Then he smirked an evil smirk, "I understand if you want to spend time with me, alone, though. I am _irresistible_ ,"

Harry tripped up the stairs clumsily and walked in silence and a loud heartbeats until they reached the library. Tom thought Harry had a crush now. She must've looked so stupid.

You do look so stupid, Tom thought in his head.

They took a seat at one of the tables, and Tom spoke up, "Since you've tagged along for the ride, how about helping me find some books?" He drawled.

"Um alright, okay," Harriet answered. Although she knew she didn't really have a choice.

"Moste Potente Potions," Riddle looked at her with a soft smile.

Harriet tried very hard not to gasp. _Moste Potente Potions_ was in the Restricted Section, as Harry knew from his second year, when he'd brewed Polyjuice Potion from it. Or rather, when Hermione had.

He hadn't thought about Hermione in a while and it prickled sadness in him, as he did. Then he thought strongly, he was back in time and the event had never happened.

He shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Riddle inhaled sharply, "Are you finished with your internal struggle or do you need another minute?"

It then occurred to Harry that Riddle had watched him for several minutes, while he was shaking his head and frowning.

"Well," Riddle promptly, impatience clear in his dark eyes.

"I've never heard of that book," Harry commented in what he thought was a curious voice.

"I asked you to help me find it, why don't you start in the Restricted Section?"

"The R-restricted Section?" Harriet asked timidly.

Toms eyes glittered dangerously, "Is it too far to walk?"

Harry stuttered, "It's not that, I just thought you needed a note or something? To get access,"

Tom whipped out a note from Slughorn, signed and gave it to Harry, "Will this suffice, darling?," he sneered, sarcasm as natural as the tastebuds on his tongue.

Harry could tell he was pissed and walked off quickly

"Really?" Ron leaned in to Harry, listening closer, "What did he want with **that**?"

"He never told me, in fact as soon as I had it, he put it in his bag and walked off!"

"And what did it say in the note?" Ron began to think Slughorn was as stupid as Lockhart.

"He apparently _needed_ the _full_ library access because of his **rapidly** expanding intellect and understanding the potentials of magic," Harry said it as if it was a load of bullshit. It was, in fact a load of bullshit.

Ron and Harry had found some time alone while Bellatrix had gone to take a long bath in the prefect's bathroom. Even she knew it was a brilliant bathroom to be in, even if she wasn't a prefect. Tom was though, and he told her. He'd told all of them, actually, trusting them not to abuse it.

"What about Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked nervously as if he'd been thinking about it.

"What about it?" Ron shrugged, "We go, we shop around and stuff. I've gone shopping with Ginny before, don't worry. Just copy me,


	5. Chapter Five

Bellatrix was really excited the next morning. She was exhilarated. "Omg omg omg," she kept repeating as they walked down to breakfast. They had their handbags on arms, filled with purses of galleons. Romilda and Harriet couldn't help feeling her excitement for the shopping. Girl's robes always had so much more variety and styles. And since they had Girl bodies, they weren't the same boys they used to be.

Tom was late for breakfast along with Orion.

"What's wrong with you two? Tom's never late!" She frowned at her twin and his friend.

"We thought we'd get ready for Hogsmeade too," Tom replied in a sweet voice. I mean, in his normal voice. Harriet had to stop thinking Tom's voice was sweet, it was really annoying.

"Are you going with us?" Bellatrix demanded an answer glaring at her brother, as if it was all his fault.

Malfoy stepped in, "No, we're not, we are going on a boy's trip,"

Bellatrix sat back, with a sigh. "Thank goodness," she muttered under her breath.

After everyone had finished eating, the boys went away to their dorm to get a last minute thing and the girls stepped out into the cold air of winter. Thank Merlin, they had scarves and hats or else, they would have frozen. It seemed like Bellatrix could conjure up portable, waterproof flames like Hermione could, and soon she was holding a jar of purple blue flames.

It was cute and kept them all warm, as they walked down to the village. "I think we should go to WandaWear first,"

WandaWear seemed like a good quality witches shop, that sold all sorts of robes and evening wear. It had accessories and even a makeup part at the back of the store.

A woman who worked there knew Bellatrix and greeted them warmly as they stepped in. Shaking off the snow, Romilda and Harriet were introduced to the older witch, who insisted on measuring tapes to come measure the girls. Once they had been measured, the shop assistant asked what house they were in and what event they were going to.

"We're all Slytherins attending a Christmas dinner party," Bellatrix explained as she saw some wonderful outfits.

"Ah, I know just the thing for you lovely ladies," the woman led them to the back of the shop, smiling, "These are ones I reserve for the worthy _purebloods,"_

It wasn't a surprise that fifty years ago there was strong blood and parentage hate and predejuce.

The dresses themselves were beautiful, made from elven craftmanship and dwarven made jewels. The dresses were designed to be worn with open front cloaks. One particular emerald green, caught Harry's eye. It went splendidly with his eyes and House colours. It was a mid thigh wrap around dress, embellished with mini silver snakes and jewels.

The shopkeeper's eye caught his and she smiled widely, "This number is made for you, especially those lovely eyes. It will truly bring out the beauty." She recommended.

Harry wasn't good at shopping and even worse at bargaining so he took the dress at the starting price straightaway.

Dumbledore had given them self filling purses full of gold. Something to do with the philosopher's stone and parts of it being sewn into the material.

Bellatrix noticed Harry's quickness in buying and lightly recommended that next time he bargain. "Don't let her have the satisfaction of thinking you're some sort of idiot,"

Ron was better at bargaining, after seeing Harry but not as good as being a Slytherin. He was looking more at the royal red dresses rather than the green ones. "Romilda," Bellatrix called over from the Slytherin range, "I've found you a perfect one,"

It was a black long sleeve essentially but had hints of green at the top and red at the bottom, blossoming into a golden around the middle. It worked and didn't look as odd as it could've.

"This is so cute," Romilda faked awed at it and felt the material, a thing Ginny had done a lot in Muggle shops.

They picked a pretty little price for the dress and matching robes, then Bellatrix decided on her choice.

It was, to say the least, made for Bellatrix. Her older self would've chosen exactly the same thing, and Harry felt a stab of anger as he remembered.

It was short, it was lacy, it was black. The sleeves had pearls sown in and bird's skull necklace that do attractively suited it, caught Bella's eye, which she bought as well.

Once they had purchased their stuff, it was wrapped in extravagant papers and put in a bag, which seemed light and small compared to the items.

"It's an extending charm," Harry remembered from when Hermione had her bag. When she was alive.

The Three Broomsticks was next on their target list, and as soon as they entered, they noticed an atmosphere. _Very_ surprisingly, not many Hogwarts students were there and the ones who were, looked like they were leaving soon.

Romilda who was confused and a bit scared, had the Weasley she'd met the other day come up to her, "Didn't you hear? There was an attack in the Muggle villiage near us, and they are trying to get students back into the castle quickly,"

He left immediately after warning them and Bellatrix scrunched her nose at his figure.

"Gryffindor like him, talking to us!" She muttered.

"An attack near here," Harry repeated, "We should go,"

Romilda persisted, "Come **on** ," She pulled Bella towards the castle and off they went.

Bella was quiet most of the journey save for a few random things, "Do you think the boys got to the castle OK?"

"Yeah probably, they were just wandering around Hogsmeade, they'd have known," Romilda assured Bella.

But as she said that, Harry felt a suspicion come into her mind. They hadn't seen the boys in Hogsmeade, or anywhere near. They didn't know what the boys were up to, but Harry had replaced this thought with cold, after a moment.

"It's a shame your fire ran out," Harry told Bellatrix who frowned, "I'm really cold,"

Thankfully they'd reached the castle doors and were now just embracing the warmth and loveliness. Harry leaned against the stone wall, taking in the cute lights that brought a Gryffindor warmth to him. She knew Romilda would be thinking the same.

"There you are!" A familiar voice came from near them. Dulcet tones laced with poison.


End file.
